Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for processing and handling components, particularly semiconductor chips that have been separated from a wafer.
In a terminating (back-end) portion of the fabrication of semiconductor components, separated semiconductor components are transported on a conveyor belt in such a way that back-end fabrication steps can be performed on the chips in succession. Such conveyor belts are manufactured by the company Belt Technologies, for example. Various system parts are utilized to take the chips and feed them to other processing devices, which are usually disposed to the side of the conveyor belt. For instance, gravity handlers, clamping jaws or suction jaws are used for picking up and moving the chips (i.e. handling) (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,545, Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Applications DE 198 30 562 A1, DE 42 44 640 A1).
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for handling components which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which is a simplified handling system for components, particularly for fabrication processes for singled semiconductor components.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a device for handling components. The device contains a conveyor belt for conveying the components. The conveyor belt has a structure being either a group of crowns or a frame configuration having recesses formed therein. The structure is provided for holding the components on the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt has openings formed therein outside of regions provided for the structure, the openings have lateral dimensions corresponding at least to lateral dimensions of the components. A pick-and-place system for setting the components on the conveyor belt and for taking the components from the conveyor belt, is provided. The pick-and-place system is constructed and disposed such that a component can be picked up from the conveyor belt and moved through one of the openings by the pick-and-place system.
In the inventive device, the conveyor belt is utilized which includes crowns or recesses in a frame configuration into which components, namely singled semiconductor chips, can be inserted, and which also includes openings or holes between the chip positions, which are large enough that the components can be transported through the openings. In this way, it is possible to place the inserted components by use of a suitable pick-and-place system, using purely vertical movements, into planes above and below the conveyor belt, in which the components can be further processed.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the pick-and-place system is moved onto the components with an adjustable force.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the pick-and-place system includes a suction nozzle that is moved vertically in relation to the conveyor belt. The structure and the openings in the conveyor belt are disposed along a direction of a conveyor belt motion.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the suction nozzle maintains one position relative to the direction of the conveyor belt motion. Markings are disposed on the conveyor belt and a control device for detecting a position of the markings is provided. The control device has a sensor for aiding in detecting the markings and moves the conveyor belt relative to the suction nozzle according to provided handling steps.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the pick-and-place system is a moving coil pick-and-place system.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a device for handling components, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.